Minamata
|type=Disaster |threat index= 5 |height=TBA }} Monster Information: Deal massive damage to near target Disaster that has ruined the oceans, causing pollution to birds and sea creatures. After these sea products are consumed by people, frightful changes happen to their bodies, thus giving birth to this Fallen Angel--Minamata 'Skills' 'Pre-Battle Blessing' 'Disaster Handbook' 'Recommended Food Souls' Bibimbap.png|Bibimbap|link=Bibimbap Champagne.png|Champagne|link=Champagne Sichuan Hotpot.png|Sichuan Hotpot|link=Sichuan Hotpot 'Recommended Fallen Angels' If your Food Souls bring Fallen Angels that increase DEF, they'll be able to endure a longer battle; or, for an offensive formation, you can choose Fallen Angels than increase ATK or ATK SPD. 'Strategy Tips' Global Version = Food Souls are ordered in terms of usefulness 'Team Cleanse' Minamata has a skill that prevents the team from being healed and another that inflicts bleeding so bring a Food Soul or two that can remove negative effects on the team. Nagashi Somen.png|Nagashi Somen|link=Nagashi Somen Bibimbap.png|Bibimbap|link=Bibimbap Laba Congee.png|Laba Congee|link=Laba Congee Sichuan Hotpot.png|Sichuan Hotpot|link=Sichuan Hotpot Borscht.png|Borscht|link=Borscht B-52.png|B-52 with T3 Artifact and Brownie|link=B-52 Buddha's Temptation.png|Buddha's Temptation with T3 Artifact|link=Buddha's Temptation Boston Lobster.png|Boston Lobster with T2 Artifact|link=Boston Lobster 'Enemy Cleanse' Minamata has a skill that raises his attack and defense and another that gives himself a shield so bring a Food Soul or two that can remove positive buffs from the enemy. Butter Tea.png|Butter Tea|link=Butter Tea Rum.png|Rum|link=Rum Toso.png|Toso|link=Toso Borscht.png|Borscht|link=Borscht Moon Cake.png|Moon Cake|link=Moon Cake Bonito Rice.png|Bonito Rice|link=Bonito Rice Champagne.png|Champagne|link=Champagne Brownie.png|Brownie with T5 Artifact|link=Brownie Turkey.png|Turkey with T5 Artifact|link=Turkey Tortoise Jelly.png|Tortoise Jelly with T3 Artifact|link=Tortoise Jelly Boston Lobster.png|Boston Lobster with T4 Artifact|link=Boston Lobster 'General Team Composition' 'Example Player Teams' These are examples teams used by players to help give a guide for highest damage. *Note: there are many different teams comps that work based on the units you have and your progress in the game, you do not necessarily need to use the teams listed here *These teams are most likely wips as we try out different comps in hopes of improving our scores. *Feel free to comment your own team or add it to the list! (use Template:DisasterTeam) 'User:Experimentalcrafts' 'Starryhue' 'Anonymous User' 'Anonymous User' 'Anonymous User' 'Anonymous User' |-| CN Version = By: 芝麻爱上汤圆, Original Source 'Example Player Teams' 'Team 1' 'Team 2' 'Team 1' (Requires almost all FS to have atk spd FA) 'Team 4' (Not highly recommended; buff dispeller FS must have high atk spd) 'Recommended Damage FS' 'Tier 1' Bamboo Rice.png|Bamboo Rice|link=Bamboo Rice Boston Lobster.png|Boston Lobster|link=Boston Lobster Champagne.png|Champagne|link=Champagne Double Scoop.png|Double Scoop|link=Double Scoop Huangshan Maofeng Tea.png|Huangshan Maofeng Tea|link=Huangshan Maofeng Tea Pizza.png|Pizza|link=Pizza Turkey.png|Turkey|link=Turkey * Priority to higher star Food Souls * Champagne>Huangshan Maofeng Tea>Pizza>Double Scoop>Bamboo Rice>Turkey>Boston Lobster * Above is just a reference list, artifacts, teammates, and fallen angels will affect individual output 'Tier 2' American Corn Bread.png|American Corn Bread|link=American Corn Bread Black Tea.png|Black Tea with artifact|link=Black Tea Cassata.png|Cassata|link=Cassata Sanma.png|Sanma|link=Sanma Red Wine.png|Red Wine|link=Red Wine *these Food Souls do not have high attack speed so it is recommended to use an atk Fallen Angel 'Tier 3' Black Tea.png|Black Tea|link=Black Tea Hamburger.png|Hamburger|link=Hamburger *other magic and strength Food Souls *these Food Souls do not have high attack speed so it is recommended to use an atk Fallen Angel